


Don't be scared

by thundernight



Series: Snippets of a changed future [4]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Big Brother Wyatt, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Demon's Attack, Demons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Protective Wyatt, little Chris - Freeform, little Wyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernight/pseuds/thundernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Chris awakens from a terrifying nightmare and seeks comfort in his big brother. Will Wyatt be able to soothe the younger boy's fears? Set during the brothers' childhood; Chris is 7 and Wyatt 9. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be scared

DON'T BE SCARED  
Someone in the Manor wasn't having a good night. Chris was tossing restlessly in his bed. His young face was tight under the mop of tousled chocolate hair, a frown adorning his brow. He was holding the sheets tightly in his hands, his knuckles beginning to turn white as his small fingers curled around the fabric. Suddenly, he woke up with a loud gasp, tears streaming down his cheeks. He fearfully scanned the dark room in search of threats. He continued to glance about the room until he finally found what he was looking for. Near the bed, on the floor, was Wuvey, the teddy bear that his brother had given him when they were younger. Chris stretched his little arm to reach the bear and then he clung to it for dear life. The seven-year-old was too scared to go back to sleep. The events of the day kept repeating in his head. Events that were the cause for his current nightmare.

Earlier that day, 15:30 pm.

“Hey peanut, why don't you come to the kitchen for a snack? I prepared your favorite cookies."

Piper stood at the door of her youngest son's bedroom. The child was sitting on the floor with pastels in hand, drawing intently on a piece of paper. In response to his mother, Chris raised his head and smiled sweetly at her.

"Coming, Mom! I'll call Wyatt, and we'll be downstairs in a minute."

“Figures” thought Piper with a smile. She knew just how fond her boys were of her homemade chocolate-chip cookies. Given the opportunity, the two children would eagerly eat the entire batch. Smiling, she shook her head. “Boys will be Boys”, she mused. She then went downstairs to prepare some OJ to drink with the cookies.  
Chris walked into his brother's room without knocking, knowing that Wyatt wouldn't hear it. In fact, the older boy was wearing head-phones plugged into his game console and was engrossed in the latest Final Fantasy adventure.

Chris reached his brother without being noticed. Grinning, the younger boy poked the older one, causing him to jump in fright. Chris laughed as Wyatt turned to scowl at him, apparently not amused by the situation.

“Chris! Stop laughing, that wasn't funny!” he growled, his eyes flashing moodily.

Chris giggled, unable to keep the grin off his face “Oh yes it was! Anyway”, he continued, sobering up slightly as he remembered why he had come into his brother's bedroom in the first place. "Mom says that she's made us cookies. She's waiting for us downstairs.”  
“Cookies!! Oh yeah, I'm starved!”

Wyatt's words sent his younger sibling into a second round of laughter. His brother was ALWAYS hungry. Wyatt grinned at Chris.

“C'mon Chris!! Race you to the kitchen!” he said before running to the door, his brother hot in his trail.

The two brothers arrived seconds later in the kitchen where they found Piper placing a plate full of chocolate cookies on the table. They each grabbed one before sitting down and biting into the sweet snacks, munching happily together, content for once to remain silent as they enjoyed their food. Silence was indeed a very rare thing when the two boys were present, but if their mouths were full - well, they were boys; multi-tasking wasn't exactly their talent. It was easier to refrain from talking and eat in silence, since that meant that one could get more food into one's mouth. And when it came to food, both Wyatt and Chris went for the world record in both the speed and quantity of their eating.

Piper smiled at her two sons. They were her pride and joy. She loved watching them joking and laughing together. They had a close bond and for that she was grateful. Her thoughts traveled back in time, focusing on the memory of her younger son from the future. Big Chris had sacrificed all, even his life, to give them a future, a better future. She missed him so much, there was never a day in which she didn't think about him. A little piece of her heart had died the day he died, but she was grateful for the second chance she had been given having him as son. She was truly charmed to have Wyatt and Chris. 

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a crash coming from the sitting room. She soon jumped in action.  
“PAIGE!” she yelled, knowing better than to fight the demons alone. 

"Wyatt, Chris! Orb upstairs and stay put!” she ordered them, just as Paige materialized in the kitchen. Wyatt took his younger brother and quickly orbed away.  
They materialized in Wyatt's bedroom, not noticing the dark figure that stood behind them. The demon reached out to take his prey.  
Chris felt something grab the hood of his sweater before being yanked away from his brother.

Wyatt spun around at Chris' scream. His eyes went wide at the sight before him. His younger brother was being held tightly by a sneering demon. Anger rose within him. 

“Let him go!” he ordered the demon 

“Oh, are you worried about little brother?” the tall figure sneered, every word dripping with hate and cruelty. He sent a jolt of electricity through Chris' body, enjoying the cries of pain as his hostage thrashed about, and the rage in the eyes of the child before him. 

“Let. Him.Go!!!!” 

Wyatt was seeing red. NOBODY was allowed to hurt his little brother. 

Chris was panting slightly, feeling the pain lessen slowly. The demon's attention was totally on Wyatt , enjoying the reaction he was causing on the Twice Blessed. Chris saw his chance. He focused on the encyclopedia on Wyatt's desk and, using his telekinesis, he threw it at the demon, hitting him on the head, causing the demon to release him. Wyatt didn't hesitate in sending a wave of power toward his enemy, successfully vanquishing him. He then swiftly ran over to his little brother, who was trembling on the floor.

“Chris, you ok? Are you hurt?!” 

Wyatt raised his brother's face so that he could stare into Chris' eyes. 

"I - I'm okay now," the boy panted, the colour slowly returning to his pale face. "I'm alright. Thanks, Wy! You saved me!"

Wyatt helped his little brother to stand shakily to his feet, before pulling him into a tight hug.

“C'mon, let's go downstairs, mom just vanquished the last demon and I have some cookies with my name on them!” 

Chris grinned at Wyatt, letting himself being dragged to the kitchen. 

Present time:

Sniffing, Chris stood up, still clutching Wuvey tightly in his arms, and padded softly out of his own bedroom and down the hall, creeping silently into Wyatt's room. He neared his brother's bed and shook his shoulder.  
Wyatt felt someone shaking him. He blinked sleepily to see who had woken him and his eyes felt on his brother's little form. Chris was holding Wuvey to his chest, his hair was messy and his eyes were puffy and red with tears. At this sight, his older-brother protectiveness kicked into full gear and Wyatt sat up in bed, worry plain in his face.

“Chris, what's wrong?”

Chris let out an almighty sniff and hugged Wuvey even tighter against him.“Nightmare!”

Wyatt's face softened at this. He patted the spot near him as a silent invitation for Chris to climb in bed with him. That was all it took for the brunette to launch himself into his brother's bed. Wyatt wrapped his arms around the lithe form of the younger boy.

“The demon took me to the Underworld and he - and he-" Chris paused, letting out a soft sob and wiping at his eyes, "chained me to a wall and...and he kept throwing electricity at me and...it-it hurt so much.”

Chris started sobbing into his brother's chest, whilst Wyatt ran a hand through Chris' hair, knowing that it calmed him down.  
“Shh, Chris, shh, calm down. It was only a dream. The demon's dead and you're safe. Don't be scared. I won't allow anyone to take you away from me. I promise.”  
Chris peered up at his brother's face through his long bangs.

“Really?”

“Really, Chris. I'm you big brother, it's my job to watch out for you.”

“Thanks, Wy!”

“You're welcome, buddy. Now, try to get some sleep ok?”

Chris nodded and nuzzled even more into Wyatt's embrace. He felt secure and protected in his brother's arms. He had total faith in Wyatt's words and he was sure that as long as he was with the older boy, he would be safe.

“I love you Wyatt!” Chris murmured, before drifting off to sleep, a small smile upon his lips.

Wyatt smiled fondly at him and kissed Chris' forehead.

“Love you too, little brother! Sweet dreams!” he said, before falling fast asleep. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Charmed and it's characters don't belong to me...sadly...


End file.
